Confesión
by Suteishi-gami Blue Fire
Summary: Atsushi estaba furioso. ¡Dazai lo trataba como un recadero! No se confundan: él ama ayudar y más si es a su mentor suicida pero...¿Ir a comprar café a las tres de la madrugada era necesario? [DazAtsu]
1. Parte I

_Atsushi estaba furioso. ¡Dazai lo trataba como un recadero! No se confundan: él ama ayudar y más si es a su mentor suicida pero...¿Ir a comprar café a las tres de la madrugada era necesario?_

 **Disclamier:** Bongou Stray Dogs no me pertenece, de lo contrario el Dazatsushi sería canon :'v

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico, si no es de tu gusto te invito a marcharte amablemente o expresar tu disgusto de manera constructiva.

.

.

.

Miedo. Esa era la reacción que provocaba en cualquiera la aura que emanaba Dazai.

El desperdicio de vendajes estaba sentado en una esquina de la oficina de la agencia, en un banco bastante extraño blanco algo blando que recién descubrió ¿De donde salio su asiento? Era la menor de sus dudas.

En ese instante estaba más concentrado en pensar 'Mil formas de matar a Kyoka'. No lo mal interpreten, él también se encariño con la agente más reciente, incluso ambos compartían el mismo pasado tenido en sangre y cargaban las vidas que arrebataron (Él mas que ella) así que incluso estaba seguro que juntos podrían abrir 'Asesinos Anónimos' pero Kyoka esta metiéndose con algo –alguien– con lo que es especialmente receloso.

Atsushi.

Ambos jóvenes estaban platicando algo acerca de ir a comer a un nuevo restaurante que se abrió en el centro, la expresión que hizo Atsushi le dio a entender que sería él quien pagaría.

Kunikida al ver que Dazai estaba fulminando con la mirada a los mas jóvenes desde un rincón en auto exilio y una aura aterradora, frunció el ceño.

–¡Dazai! –gritó – ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y termina tu papeleo!

Dazai se giró hacia su compañero.

–¿Cual papeleo? –preguntó con inocencia chocante al aura que transmitía hace unos segundos.

–¿¡Cómo qué cual!? ¡El papeleo que has acumulado durante dos meses y en el que por cierto estas sentado!

Oh. Así que ese era su asiento.

Una duda existencial menos.

–Pero Kunikida-kun, hacer papeleo es aburrido y la calor es insoportable –se quejó el castaño dándose aire con una hoja de su asiento improvisado.

–No se supone que sea divertido. Además, ¿Debo recordarte de quien es culpa que no tengamos electricidad? –gruñó Kunikida, pero el castaño ni siquiera pareció escucharlo.

En esas ultimas semanas Dazai estaba en las nubes...más de lo normal.

En esa semana apenas y había intentado dos suicidios.

El primero ahorcándose en plena oficina, pero la soga se rompió y lo único que consiguió fue un par de moretones.

La segunda fue metiendo un tenedor a un toma corriente, razón por la cual estaban sin electricidad en pleno verano.

Kunikida debido a ello, se quito su chaleco, en cambio Dazai se había quitado su abrigo marrón y su camisa blanca, quedando descubierto su pecho y tórax vendados.

Kunikida le había amonestado que no debía hacer eso frente a Naomi y Kyoka pero el o no le había escuchado o simplemente le ignoró.

De repente Atsushi y Kyoka se levantaron y la ex-asesina tropezó con la pata de su silla, siendo atrapada por el chico del tigre.

Kyoka había terminado apoyada en el pecho del albino y este se había sonrojado ante la cercanía.

Dazai los observo con la mirada vacía.

Kunikida observó con curiosidad a su compañero.

Atsushi parpadeó desenfocado hacia Kyoka, esta también había adquirido un ligero color carmín en las mejillas.

Kyoka se inclinó un poco hacia adelante hasta quedar nariz a nariz con el albino hasta que...

–¡Nakajima Atsushi! –gritó Dazai rompiendo la tensión.

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron hasta quedar a casi los extremos opuestos de la oficina.

–¿¡Eh!? ¿Que ocurre Dazai-san? –preguntó nervioso Atsushi y con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente.

–Atsushi –llamó tranquilamente Dazai acercándose hacia el chico tigre y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del menor –. Necesito que vayas a comprar unas paletas heladas, ya que hace una calor de los infiernos –sonrió amablemente.

Para Atsushi esa sonrisa era sinónimo de mal augurio sin embargo estaba tan perdido pensando en que había estado apuntó de pasar que ni reparó mucho en ello.

Luego al avivarse un poco notó el pecho vendado de su mentor. Internamente se preguntó como sería el pecho de este sin vendas.

Aun mas aturdido por sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza intentando centrarse, asintió torpemente mientras corría hacia la salida para cumplir el recado.

En cambio Kyoka se acerco a Atsushi para acompañarle, siendo detenida por un agarre suave pero firme por parte del desperdicio de vendajes.

Al ser detenida, dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño preguntando mudamente el porqué de ello.

Dazai sonrió con amabilidad.

–Tú no Kyoka-chan, tienes otro encargo.

–¿Encargo?

–Sí, –asintió animado y señaló la pila de papeles en la que había estado sentado–. Debes llenar esos papeles ¿De acuerdo?

La joven asintió y se dirigió a recoger los papeles del suicida para llenarlos.

Kunikida a todo esto había observado el comportamiento de los tres con curiosidad científica, el actuar de Dazai, el nerviosismo de Atsushi y el sonrojo de Kyoka.

Llegó a una conclusión... Estaba rodeado de idiotas.

Kunikida retomó su papeleo, por observar todo ese escándalo había perdido valiosos minutos, tendría que reajustar su agenda.

Mientras tanto Atsushi caminaba a la tienda que quedaba a un par de calles de la agencia, su pulso ya se había calmado y decidió parar para tomar un respiro.

¿Que estuvo a punto de hacer con Kyoka?

A pesar de sus dieciséis años, nunca en su vida había besado a una chica, ya que nunca fue alguien que quisieran tener cerca.

Sin embargo tuvo la fortuna de ser salvado, salvado por un suicida vendado y personas que se volvieron su familia.

Le debía mucho a Dazai, si no fuera por él, seguramente habría muerto sin siquiera saber que era ser apreciado.

Como si fuera un flash, frente a sus ojos pasaron cada uno de los momentos que vivió en compañía de las personas de la agencia. Pero, quien mas resaltaba era Dazai...

¿Esperen, Dazai?

¿Porqué lo recordaba sobre todos los demás?

Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Porqué se había quedado mirando embobado el peche vendado de este?

Si, era la primera vez que veía a su mentor así pero...¿Porqué sentía el rostro caliente al recordar como lo había tomado de los hombros?

O la sonrisa que le brindaba.

O su voz profunda pero que transmitía tranquilidad y alegría.

Parpadeó intentando retomar el control de su mente, estaba justo en la entrada de un callejón, y por razones que desconocía sus pies le obligaron a introducirse a la oscuridad del lugar. Se apoyo en la pared grafiteada y cerrando los ojos para calmar a su corazón, si seguía así seguramente moriría de un paro cardiaco.

Cerrar los ojos fue un error, porque su imaginación le traicionó y vio a Dazai san sin esas vendas cubriéndole, su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada cubriéndole y su voz ronca hablándole al oído.

–Atsushi...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y ahí estaba, como si hubiese tomado vida su ilusión, Dazai parado frente a él en ese callejón oscuro.

El castaño seguía sin camisa pero por lo menos había tenido el recato de ponerse su abrigo marrón.

–Dazai-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

Dazai sólo le observó de manera penetrante, como si le desnudara con la mirada.

–Atsushi –repitió Dazai. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo importante y de suma seriedad.

Al verlo de esa forma poco común Atsushi se concentro totalmente en él castaño.

–Olvide darte el dinero de los helados.

Atsushi solo le dio una mirada seca a la cual el castaño respondió con una sonrisa y aura infantil.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron así, momentos con Kyoka interrumpidos por Dazai con peticiones absurdas.

–¡Atsushi tráeme agua!

–¡Atsushi tráeme patatas fritas!

–¡Atsushi ya termine mis patatas fritas ahora tráeme una coca-cola!

–¡Atsushi necesito una tenaza para este suicidio!

–¡Atsushi has mi papeleo!

–¡Atsushi se cayeron mis audífonos, pásalos!

–¡Atsushi! –gritó por millonésima vez al sólo ver que Kyouka abría la boca para decirle algo al albino.

–¡Dazai!–explotó Kunikida ya cansado del griterío de su colega–. ¡Ya deja al pobre, lo estas explotando y debe terminar sus propios deberes!

Dazai simplemente hizo un puchero como niño regañado. Desde que vio como Kyouka y Atsushi se había mirado se había vuelto mas paranoico, inclusive un par de veces se metió al apartamento del chico tigre para vigilar que no hicieran nada de _'eso'_ y _'aquello'_.

Ranpo, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio con sus pies sobre la mesa, observo a Dazai.

Últimamente parecía más idiota de lo normal.

Era un problema a la hora de leer su periódico, así que decidió darle fin a ese problema.

Se coloco sus gafas y utilizó su "habilidad" Ultradeducción.

Abrió los ojos como platos, e intercalo su mirada de Atsushi a Dazai y viceversa.

Rió entre dientes, así que era eso, seria una pena si alguien hablará...

Dazai al notar lo que había hecho Ranpo apretó los puños. El desgraciado sabía... Debía hacer algo rápido o si no lo delataría.

–¡Atsushi! –se levantó tan rápido de su asiento que este cayó al piso–. ¡Nos vamos!

Y dicho esto tomo al albino y se lo hecho al hombro como peso muerto para salir corriendo ante la atónita mirada de sus colegas.

Tanizaki y Naomi que iban entrando se hicieron a un lado tras que vieron al maniaco suicida cargando al Atsushi como alma que se lo lleva el Diablo.

Tanizaki, que parecía ser el único preocupado, ya que los demás volvieron a sus quehaceres como si nada hubiese pasado, abrió la boca : – ¿Dazai-san acaba de raptar a Atsushi-kun?

– Seh. – Fue la única respuesta de Ranpo mientras bebía del refresco que Dazai había abandonado.

Después de que raptará a Atsushi lo llevó al departamento del joven, no sin antes decirle que no se acercará a la agencia por un mes, o hasta que Ranpo apareciera en las noticias por morir misteriosamente.

Atsushi decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acatar las ordenes de el ex-mafioso y quedarse en su departamento.

Debido a que no tenia mucho que hacer ahí, ya que apenas iba amueblando poco a poco, decidió dormir debido a la fatiga de andar para arriba y para abajo cumpliendo peticiones absurdas de su superior.

A las 3:20 de la mañana un sonido molesto sus agudos oídos.

Se suspendió instantáneamente y tomó su teléfono. El registro indicaba que era Dazai.

–¿Dazai-san? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó nervioso mientras se ponía su camisa y zapatos.

–Atsushi, ha ocurrido una emergencia y es necesario que me vengas conmigo. Estoy afuera de tu departamento.

–¡Si!

Al salir tal y como dijo el castaño estaba parado al lado de el mismo bote de basura donde intento suicidarse.

Corrió por las gradas aun abrochándose su pantalón.

–Dazai-san ¿Cuál es la emergencia? –jadeó al ponerse frente al vendado.


	2. Parte II

–Dazai-san ¿Cuál es la emergencia? –jadeó al ponerse frente al vendado.

Dazai sin responder a la pregunta le dirigió una mirada evaluadora de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su cintura.

El de cabellos plateados se removió incómodo en su sitio debido a la intensidad de la mirada.

Buscando el objeto de atención del castaño, se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba mal puesta por la prisa y se veía el hueso de su cadera y parte del abdomen.

Se sonrojo furiosamente debido al escudriño para nada disimulado, y como quien no quiere la cosa la acomodó; fingiendo de manera precaria no haberse percatado.

Como si hubiese roto un hechizo que tenia hipnotizado al suicida este carraspeo.

–Siguéme, te iré explicando en el camino.– Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar seguido por su discípulo–. Veras, Atsushi-kun, lo que me acaba de ocurrir es algo de vida o muerte.

–Con usted las cosas son más de muerte –agregó el tigre sin pensar.

–¿Qué?

–Nada. Dazai-san, siga explicando.

El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño pero se encogió de hombros despreocupado retomando la explicación.

–Es algo totalmente urgente y no puede ser postergado –agregó dándole más dramatismo.

Atsushi comenzó a notar que no se dirigían a la Agencia puesto que Dazai siguió caminando derecho en lugar de doblar hace una cuadra.

–Eh, ¿Dazai-san? –musitó interrumpiéndolo–. ¿A donde vamos?

–A resolver mi emergencia.

Y dicho esto el castaño se detuvo de golpe frente a un paso peatonal.

Atsushi debido al brusco cambio chocó contra la espalda de su superior.

Separándose al instante como si hubiese caído en brasas calientes, se toco la nariz ligeramente por el golpe.

Sin percatarse su mano fue tomada y hecha a un lado.

Vio a Dazai sonriéndole como si nada.

Silencioso, con la mirada le preguntó el porqué.

Dazai se acercó y agacho ligeramente hasta quedar mas a su altura.

Jaló la mano de Atsushi para poner su boca contra el oído del menor y le habló en voz baja:

–Atsushi-kun, mi problema es...

Hubiese terminado de escuchar si un camión no se le hubiera ocurrido pasar a toda velocidad y tocando su ruidosa bocina innecesariamente.

–¿Eh? –musitó después de haberse encogido en su propio sitio, sus oídos eran muy sensibles por lo que la bocina del camión lo aturdió–. Dazai-san, ¿Puede repetirlo?

Dazai durante un segundo, le brindó una mirada aburrida, irritada, poco habitual en él, para ser reemplazada por su característica animada sonrisa.

–Que mi problema es que ya no tengo café para beber en la mañana.

–¿Ca-café? –repitió desencajado.

–¿Esa era la tan aclamada emergencia de vida o muerte?

– Sí. – respondió el mayor con naturalidad.

Hijo de...

¿Uh?

El castaño tiro suavemente de su mano, estrujándola como si se asegurará de que no se soltaría y comenzó a cruzarse la calle. Anticipando cualquier pregunta le dijo: – De esta forma cruzarse es más seguro, Atsushi-kun, quien sabe si un lunático nos hace pasar un mal rato.

– Uno ya me esta haciendo pasar uno. – Dijo entre dientes el de ojos ámbar.

Estaba completamente seguro de que su superior le había escuchado, y este en respuesta, sólo apretó cálidamente su mano de nuevo.

.

.

.

Al entrar al supermercado, Dazai estaba en un gran dilema.

O eso alegaba él.

No sabía que tipo de café llevar.

–Dazai-san, ¿Realmente importa? –replicó el menor, arto ya de tanto esperar al desperdicio de vendajes.

Era una persona realmente paciente, pero Dazai ya llevaba una hora "debatiéndose" entre las marcas de café.

–Claro que si Atsushi, si no te tomas la molestia de analizar hasta la mas mínima decisión ¿Cómo se te confiarán decisiones importantes?

El menor gruñó.

–Entiendo eso, pero, enserio ¿Café? ¿Se pondrá a darme lecciones de la vida a las 4:15 de la mañana con...café?

–Las lecciones que parecen menos lógicas en realidad son las más sabias, mi pequeño tigre –le respondió con un tono que parecía de un anciano hablándole con sabiduría a su discípulo.

–La verdad no se que tanto le piensa, Dazai-san, si usted ni siquiera toma café de otra marca que no sea está –señaló un pequeño jarro de café en el estante.

–A veces los cambios son buenos –insistió con terquedad.

El tigre no era idiota, sabía que el suicida quería evitar a toda costa que fuera de nuevo a su departamento.

Así que Atsushi hizo lo más inteligente en ese caso.

Tomó uno de cada uno de los jarrones de café y lo hecho en la carretilla, rumbo a la caja registradora.

Dazai, resignado y percibiendo el enfado del menor decidió dejarlo así y por primera vez, darse por vencido. Nunca en su vida había tenido una situación donde no supiera como avanzar.

No sabia de que manera decirle al de cabellos plateados sus sentimientos.

Además era completamente injusto. El había estudiado el tema completamente de pies a cabeza, usando de referencia mangas, animes, novelas visuales y hasta películas Yaoi y Shonen-ai, y si había algo en común era que el Uke debía declararse primero.

A pesar de que el Seme se diera cuenta antes de sus sentimientos el Uke debía ser quien diera el primer paso.

Y hasta donde tenia en claro, debido a su altura él era un Seme hecho y derecho.

El maldito de Atsushi estaba arruinando el orden natural de las cosas, y debido a su poca paciencia se vio en la obligación de ser quien diera el primer paso, por más que sacrificara su orgullo de alfa, Seme, pecho vendado, intentos suicidas.

Suspiró, de verdad esperaba que todas las fans Fujoshi le hicieran un altar, en serio, con ese sacrificio se lo había ganado.

Al llegar a la caja registradora, había una desabrida joven morena mascando chicle con aburrimiento y grandes ojeras (debido al horario que se le había asignado) leyendo una revista, a quien vio primero fue a Dazai, rodó los ojos; ese hombre tenia cara de lunático (sin mencionar que esas sospechas se volvieron un hecho ya que observo al joven albino discutir con él por una marca de café).

Atsushi comenzó a colocar en silencio todos los tarrones de café en la banda para ser cobrados.

Dazai no dejaba de ver al menor con pesar, casi parecía lamentarse.

La cajera se detuvo un momento dejando de pasar las cosas para observar al extraño dueto.

El albino se veía en un estado de furia muda y el castaño viéndolo insistente.

Chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió al mayor: –¿Problemas de pareja?

–¿Huh? –Dazai le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

–¿Problemas de pareja? –insistió la morena –. ¿No acordaron en sus gustos de café y te 'castigaron'? Pobre, para los Semes la abstinencia es lo peor – suspiró la mujer.

Porque si señores, ella era una Fujoshi con ojo agudo y mente tan corrompida que incluso shippeaba al maldito de su gefe y al que reponía los refrescos (a pesar de que nunca se habían hablado) porque tan aburrida como pasaba en ese horario era divertido imaginarse a su gefe siendo sadomisado por el musculoso de los refrescos.

Atsushi quien estaba mas concentrado en seguir colocando los café ni siquiera se molesto en averiguar que platicaban los mayores.

El suicida no tardo en interpretar la mirada excitada que le dirigía la cajera al verlos.

Sonrió. Ella le caía bien.

Dio un dramático suspiro y puso su mano sobre su frente en un fingido desmayo.

–En realidad mi problema es mas grave –habló con gran pesar, como si le doliera el solo pensarlo –. Ya que mi Uke ni siquiera esta enterado de mis sentimientos.

Ni de los suyos propios, añadió mentalmente, pero él solucionaría eso.

La cajera le devolvió la mirada con lástima : –Pobre, debe sufrir mucho más.

–Y que lo diga, yo que me he preparado para poder tener 'esto' y 'aquello' pero el ni siquiera me reconoce. Y para colmo parece que ni siquiera sabe que y tenido 'sueños' con el que incluyen fetiches que me han dado 'mucho' que pensar. –añadió con un deje posesivo y una mirada lujuriosa.

La morena no tardo en tener un derrame nasal nivel rociador de jardín.

Atsushi al ver que los mayores dejaron de concentrarse en lo que deberían decidió escuchar que los tenia tan animados.

Debido a que usaban deliberadamente términos extraños como 'Yaoi Hard' 'R18' 'Sadomasoquismo' 'Shippeo' 'Uke' 'Seme' 'Lubricante' y no dejaban de hacer señas con los dedos en forma de tijera, decidió no preguntar y pararse de forma disimulada en el pie de su mentor para captar su atención.

Ambos tenían un hilillo de sangre en su nariz siendo detenido por un par de pañuelos.

Dazai le dio una mirada alegre, con su humor renovado, que bueno que existían personas tan buenas como esa cajera capaces de guardar y escuchar su sufrimiento.

–¿Sucede algo, Atsushi-kun?

Atsushi solo frunció los labios molesto.

Tenía un gran sueño así que se le olvidaba ser amable con su mentor.

La cajera pareció recordar que estaba trabajando, así que para su pesar dejó su lado Fujoshi y terminó de cobrar lo demás, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar el dinero del suicida, sacó algo del mostrador y lo añadió a la cuenta de Dazai sin siquiera decirle algo.

Osamu fue capaz de ver el objeto y solo sonrió con complicidad.

Definitivamente, Dios bendiga a esa cajera.

Al salir de la tienda (no sin antes descambiar números telefónicos con la nueva amiga Fujoshi) Atsushi iba cargando una bolsa de compras y tropezándose con sus propios pies del sueño, Dazai al notar esto tomo la mano del albino al ver que estaba a punto de darle un lindo abrazó a la acera.

No señor, si él no recibía aun un abrazo de ese tigre, ni doña acera tampoco podría.

Al ser detenido por Dazai se dio cuenta que el sol iba apareciendo lentamente en el horizonte, los rayos dorados comenzaban a cubrir gentilmente la ciudad de Yokohama.

Los cabellos blancos de Atsushi adquirieron un ligero color anaranjado y sus ojos brillaron aun más en un precioso dorado que contrastaba con la palidez del joven.

Dazai suspiro resignado, había intentado ser sutil con el tigre, desde buscar deliberadamente excusas para no usar ropa (Porque si señores, el planeo el fundimiento de los fusibles en la agencia con ese único objetivo), hasta entrar en el departamento de Atsushi a escondidas en busca de algo que le auxiliara para confesarse.

Pero hasta ahí. Ya no iba a esperar más, estaba terriblemente cansado de sufrir que pasaría si el tigre era conquistado por Kyouka, o peor, ser rechazado por él.

Lanzando una oración a cualquier deidad que tuviera compasión de él habló: – Atsushi, me he enamorado de ti.

 **Buenas, aquí dejo esto por quienes me pidieron saber que pinches pasaba después :v**

 **No. No se quedara ahí xD falta la tercera y ultima parte, originalmente iba a ser un Sip One Shot pero Doña inspiración me abandono a mitad de camino ;-; y aun con temor decidí subirlo, y justo cuando quería borrarlo para que nadie lo viera me di cuenta de dos preciosos reviews que me dejaron pasmada, en serio les di Screenshot, los imprimí y los pegue en mi pared de la emoción xD**

 **En fin, en estos días publicare la tercera parte.**

 **;) Disculpen los horrores de ortografía, no tengo beta :'v**

 ***huye al horizonte(?)***


	3. Parte III

Lanzando una oración a cualquier deidad que tuviera compasión de él habló: – Atsushi, me he enamorado de ti.

El albino le observó en silencio por largos minutos, como si procesara la información. Y le dio una sonrisa, solo que, esta no llego a sus ojos, su mirada se ensombreció y agachó la cabeza.

Dazai apretó los labios en una sonrisa cínica.

Él albino le iba a rechazar.

Sintió como toda la adrenalina que tenia por el momento bajó de golpe.

Sentía el corazón en su boca, y le escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos,su pecho comenzó a doler de forma horrible, el oxigeno le comenzó a faltar. _¿Así se siente ser rechazado por quien más amas?_

Ahora entendía porque la mayoría de suicidas lo hacían por amor. Porque era una sensación tan dolorosa, el nudo en su boca le impedía pronunciar quejido alguno, sus ojos picaban.

 _Quería llorar._

El albino murmuro algo, pero fue incapaz de escucharle, cuando le iba a pedir que lo repitiera para acabar con sus ilusiones y sentimientos, esté comenzó a reír.

Una risa sin gracia, cargada de sufrimiento y tristeza.

– Realmente no lo había creído Dazai-san –comenzó ha hablar lentamente. – Que usted era tan _cruel_.

– ¿Atsushi-kun qué-?

Pero el albino no le dejo hablar, el menor alzó la cabeza, revelando el torrente de lágrimas que estaba soltando, pero seguía sonriendo, de una forma tan triste que solo le hacia querer imitarle en su accionar.

– ¿Fue divertido? –le cuestionó cansado, parecía como si cargara algo realmente pesado, pero resignado a llevar ( _–morir con–_ ) ese peso.

– Al descubrir que me había enamorado de usted. ¿Fue divertido burlarse de ello? ¿Por eso me solicitaba tantas peticiones? ¿Porqué sabia que no tendría valor para negarle algo, verdad?

Y el mayor comprendió. Atsushi también compartía sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo fue que ignoró eso?

Él quien se caracterizaba por estar tres pasos adelantes de todos los demás. Se concentró tanto en sus propios sentimientos que ignoró la posibilidad de que el menor ya compartiera los suyos.

Si eso hubiese sido una misión de vida o muerte, por primera vez habría fracasado miserablemente.

– Atsushi-kun, créeme, estas mal yo de verdad-

– ¡Mentiroso! –exclamó sobresaltándole, Atsushi nunca le había alzado la voz. – Yo nunca podré ser querido por alguien. Yo brindó mala suerte a todos a mi alrededor –murmuró apretando los labios abrazándose a si mismo inconsciente, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que se sintió chocar contra algo o más bien, alguien; sintió la diferencia de altura y un terrible sentimiento que ya conocía se instalo en su cuerpo. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba.

El director del orfanato. Ese hombre, sus pesadillas encarnadas, le devolvía la mirada con frialdad en silencio. El menor ni siquiera había notado que sus piernas temblaban y había comenzado a sudar frío, reprimió un jadeo al verle alzar un brazo: le iba a golpear.

Cerró los ojos con temor y apretó la quijada esperando el golpe, sumiso.

Pero el único tacto que recibió fue algo que le envolvía por completo, cálido, reconfortante.

Un abrazo.

Era su superior, su nuevo mentor, su salvador, Dazai.

Esté le abrazaba delicadamente, con suavidad le tomó de la nuca incentivándole a colocar su cara contra su pecho, y con voz suave le habló: – Yo te quiero Atsushi. Aun si no lo crees, aun si sientes que no lo mereces, yo siempre lo haré. Si es necesario te lo diré todos los días, las veinticuatro horas, mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos, ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos. Y estaré aquí para cargar con tu dolor.

Todo el miedo, tristeza, auto-odio que tenia se disipó con facilidad ante esas palabras, resonando en cada rincón de su mente y su corazón. Sus manos que hasta ese instante habían estado temblando, titubeantes se alzaron para corresponder el abrazo con fuerza. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron y sintió un caliente y suave burbujeo en la boca de su estómago.

 _¿Eso era ser feliz de verdad?_

Ahí, con los primeros rayos del sol iluminando las vacías calles de Yokohama, Atsushi dio su primer beso.

Dazai definitivamente podía morir ahí, los suaves, cálidos y tímidos labios del menor eran tan _jodidamente deliciosos_. Con su característica personalidad, le hubiese gustado incentivar mas aun el beso, pero por ese instante simplemente quería expresarle con dulzura los sentimientos a ese joven; decidió que haría una excepción.

Después de todo, a partir de ese día, habría muchos momentos para reclamar besos – y otras cosas más – 'adultos'.

–0–

Después de llegar con relativa paciencia al apartamento del mayor y guardar las bolsas de compras, Atsushi y Dazai comenzaron a guardar (entre toques y besos divertidos) el café.

Hasta que Atsushi encontró un pequeño frasquito.

Era lo que había echado la cajera, Dazai al verlo sonrió nervioso.

Era Lubricante.

– ¿D-Dazai-san? –murmuró completamente rojo.

– Supongo que tarde o temprano ibas a saber que era...¿Quieres saber como se usa? –ofreció con alegría –y lujuria– el mayor.

Atsushi no fue capaz de ver a la cara a Dazai durante días.

–0–

 **Ufff, terminé mi primer fic :'v** **– insertar música de desfiles aquí –** **Ok, dudo que alguien esperara actualización de esta wea, y después de tanti tiempo ni se diga.** **Pero es que caí en una ligera depresión (que aun no supero del todo) y cada que intentaba escribir, simplemente no me gustaba como quedaba.** **Tal vez algun día termine los Drabble Dazatsu (que pasaron hace como un mes xD) y suba la otra historia que había mencionado.** **En fin, le dedico esta historia a:**

 ** _Maria Alejandra Herrera_**

 ** _Angie Egurrola_**.

 ** _Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma (El primer review de mi vida :3)_**

 ** _Y también a todos aquellos que comentaron y llegaron hasta aquí._**

 **huye al horizonte sonriendo como loca –.**


End file.
